He's Not Coming Home Tonight
by masochistic-uchiha
Summary: SASUHINA LEMON ONE-SHOT, MENTIONS OF NARUHINA. IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH CHEATING, DON'T READ! - - - - - Uchiha Sasuke had a message for the ex-Hyuga. "He's not coming home tonight."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 _because if I did, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino would've more fighting scenes. Sasuhina would be real._

 **A/N:** I am a newbie in FF so please bear with me! I gave this a shot, because I love sasuhina so much. NO FLAMES FOR THE NEWBIE PLEASE.

 ** _CHEATING AND DEGRADING LANGUAGE_** IS INVOLVED, **_DON'T READ_ IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WIT G _,_** _OR HAVING TO READ SWEET LITTLE HINATA CHEAT ON NARUTO._ ** _I REPEAT, ! DON'T READ !_ DON'T BE AN IDIOT AND COMMENT ON THIS WITH SHIT LIKE, **"hinata can't cheat on naruto!" or "this is disgusting.

THIS IS A **SASUHINA ONESHOT!**

 **thank you.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was all alone in the Uzumaki Residences. How she missed her husband, the soon-to-be-Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. He was always gone, having to study and visit the other Four Great Countries for weeks. Her husband was a step away from his life-long dream, her pride overflowing.

Though it makes her sad that his time will be divided, and she couldn't have him for herself.

The ex-heiress slipped into her white lace underwear and topped it with a silky bathrobe that matches. The pair was a surprise for when the Jinchuuriki comes home, imagining his cerulean eyes that would be clouded with lust and hunger. The thoughts made Hinata squirm, _What am I doing?_

A knock on the door echoed through the lonely corners of their home, the bluenette jumped off of their bed and kickly ran down the stairs, _He's home-_

"Okaeri, Naru-"

The door opened and it wasn't the blond she was expecting. His aura was dark and sinister, but she could recall that this was her husband's bestfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

His schorl eyes looked down at her, establishing superiority as his 6'1 stature towered her 5'3 form. The ex-Hyuga also looked down at herself and closed the door as fast as she could. Thinking she was absolutely being rude to one of her comrades, she tightened the fit of her bathrobe to at least save her dignity and once again opened the door.

"Konbanwa, S-Sasuke-kun," The woman avoided his gaze, as she welcomed him into her home. "A-ano, what brings you he-"

"He's not coming home tonight." The Uchiha stood at the hallway, only staring at her with a blank expression.

"Oh." She turned her head down, a hand over her chest. "Well, eto, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Hn."

The Hyuga walked up the stairs, because she won't have dinner with a man who's not her husband, while in her lingerie. Yet, the thought of it made her legs clench together. She opened the door to their room, searching for any modest clothing she could find, she turned around to see the man on the doorway, leaning with a smirk plastered on his face.

"S-Sasuke-kun" The Uchiha strode to where she stood, frozen with fear.

"He's not coming home tonight." He repeated, leaving Hinata confused as to why he did that.

He gently tucked her loose strands behind her ear and crashed their lips together aggressively. The surprise attack should've alerted Hinata, triggering her to push back the Uchiha, it should've but it didn't. His tongue wrestled hers and she could taste him. The ex-heiress shocked herself when she found herself kissing back, this made the man pinned her to a wall. He pulled away, leaving Hinata clueless to why he stopped, he ripped off her robe and exposed her white lingerie. Hinata gasped when he attacked her lips once more with his knee rubbing her holy center.

 _A Hyuga cannot commit such sin, her pride and honor growing up will not amount to such a disgusting act. She was married for goodness sake, and he was too. She's friends with Sakura Haruno! She's cheating with someone who's like a brother to Naruto. Her life was going to collapse..._

 _And she knew she liked it._

The woman was thrown onto the bed that she shared with her _husband._ The sinister man looked down at the Hyuga, all in white.

"Wearing such a pure color though it's ironic." His raspy voice, getting deeper by the second she looked at him, with clouded eyes. "Who knew the innocent Hyuga princess could be a common slut."

Crawling on top of her, her knees bent and weak. Sasuke leaned down and attacked her neck, tongue swirling on the untainted porcelain skin, marking her on every inch as possible. As he sucked on the skin where her vein was near, she moaned then gasped for air, Sasuke knew he hit the jackpot. His tongue traveled down the valley of her breasts, while unclasping her white laced bra, he exposed the two mounds that were DD.

Any man wouldn't last long with the Hyuga, the Uchiha concluded. Her innocent lilac eyes drooping with lust, her hair elegantly spread out like she was a mythical creature, her hands squishing her breasts together- attempting to hide her assets, her wide hips strained by a thin piece of clothing, and her troubled moans echoing through the room. And he was no ordinary man, he'll make this woman beg for him. It's like she was made to be fucked, but cursed everyone who lusted over her.

She covered her breasts because she was scared that it'd made Sasuke think they're too big. The man acted otherwise as he took her arms and pinned them above her, he made his way to her mounds, grasping them into his hand and taking her right nipple into his mouth, Hinata reacting feverishly with her gasps and louder moans, _So the Hyuga's weakness are her tits, eh,_ he swirled around the bud while his free hand played with the other, biting here and there, he switched.

"S-Sasuke-kun, oh..." Her face was nourished with pink tint. Her tits, amazing as they were, he had to meet a naughty kitty under her thong. His fingers lingered her hips, ready to remove the thin piece, while kissing her abdomen. The Hyuga pushed his shoulders and the Uchiha pulled away, "M-Matte, Sasuke-kun."

If she wanted to stop, she should've said earlier, and it's not like he would obey her anyway. She shouldn't have lured her with her fucking lingerie and big tits. Did her conscious nagged her? After moaning his name hundreds of times, she chose to stop at the best part. Hinata Hyuga was, indeed, a curse.

Sasuke looked at her with pure annoyance, offering her to continue. Her byakugan-bestowed eyes didn't meet his gaze, in embarrassment. This stirred something inside the Uchiha, his onyx pupils spiraled into a red sea with three tomoes. Sasuke held her cheeks together, forcing her to look at him, this resulted a wide-eyed Hyuga.

"Look at me." Growled the Sharingan user, "What do you want to tell me."

"A-ano, it's not fair," This left the man frustrated, _why can't she go straight to the fucking point._

"You're still in your clothes."

Sasuke was baffled by what he heard, he actually thought her virtue got the best of her. Cocky, having the princess wrapped around his finger, he sat up.

"Now, eager, are we?" He smirked, "Well then, do the honors, princess."

Hinata, too, sat up. She held the bottom of his long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over him, the smell of musk engulfed her, she knew he was dangerous, but any woman would want to feel a god-like man such as Sasuke. Her hands felt his sculpted biceps and shoulders, and gasped as to how hard and masculine his muscles were. Hinata pressed her lips to his, pushing her breasts to his chest and gently rubbed themselves, the both of them pulled away with a trace of saliva from their mouth.

Sasuke looked at her intently as to predict what she's going to do, she went down on all fours, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off. He was in his boxers, her hands snaking down under it and before she could grasp it, the man grabbed her hand and laid her down the bed once more, pinning her.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself?" The avenger teased while staring at the pissed off Hyuga.

"I-I could but why would I want to." The woman huffed, she was hoping she'd feel the Uchiha's cock. This man was teasing her so bad yet it felt so good, she can feel her arousal getting more and more intense by his doing. Since Naruto was always tired, they'd only go for one round, no teasing included. Sasuke sparked her libido like she was eighteen, it was electrifying.

The Uchiha stripped her thong, leaving her bare and ready for him. She clenched her knees together, feeling insecure all of a sudden, but he wasn't taking shit from her, he spread her legs and his eyes scanned the perfect picture in front of him. Her pink pussy welcoming him with a quiver. Sasuke kissed the inside of her thighs that made Hinata buckle her hips, obviously wanting more.

He spread her folds and landed his tongue on her clit, doing wonders with it. Hinata held her tits because the lone Uchiha was doing her so good, that she might actually pass out. All the slurping sounds made her wetter than a fucking fountain. A thick finger entered her pussy and she knew she couldn't handle it anymore. He entered another one, finger-fucking her to a deep abyss. She rolled her eyes and he crashed his lips to hers, keeping her as sane as possible.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her, making Hinata whimper at the sudden absence. She opened her eyes to see him bare, his stiff juicy cock out. _Finally,_

"S-Sasuke."

"Hm?"

 _"Fuck me."_

"Anything for my princess." The Uchiha slipped inside of her, feeling the all around tightness of her walls. He groaned while Hinata scratched his back, he made her feel like a virgin again. He started moving inside of her, stirring up her sanity, she screamed in pleasure.

"SASUKE-KUN, OH! AH KAMI," She repeated, over and over again. Who knew meek Hinata can be such a screamer. Sasuke stopped thrusting and waited for her response, the tip was only inside. With a flushed face, Hinata wiggled her hips, attempting to make the Uchiha move, "Sasuke-kun, move, onegai. I can't get enough of it."

Her breathy moans were music to his fucking ears. He thrusted himself back in and her ecstasy rocketed.

The Hyuga was surprised when Sasuke lifted her, now she was riding him with her back facing him.

"Open your eyes." The man commanded and she followed, "I want you to see how you look when I'm fucking you."

They were facing a mirror, Hinata couldn't even process what's going on, until Sasuke pounded into her with no signs of mercy and sucked on her nipples. She did what she was told and observed herself even though her eyesight was foggy.

Her bangs were sticking onto her forehead, her breasts were bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts, her neck was filled with bruises, her lips were swollen, and her pussy was swallowing the Uchiha's dick, in-and-out. _She looked like she spent a night at the brothel, though it feels surreal._

Her eyes followed the trail of the man's face, seeing him glaring at her like the predator that he is. He stopped and pinched her cheeks to make her look at herself in the mirror, his lips coming near her ears.

"You wanna know what I see?" Hinata nodded, hoping he can't see what she saw in herself.

"I see a princess fucking someone who isn't her husband." Instead of guilt-trapping the woman, she only felt excitement and pleasure inside of her. Hinata started rocking her hips up and down, and Sasuke grunted, this woman was a nymph and she was all for him. "And I don't think she'll be done anytime soon."

The Uchiha lifted her up once more and have her face him. He was planning to thrust into her when she began moving herself, holding onto Sasuke's shoulder. The man cupped her ass, guiding through her ride. Sasuke groaned at the shy woman's bravery. Her boobs bouncing in front of his face as he cupped one of them, simultaneously whispering into her ear such dark and unspeakable things. He sensed that she was almost close, he laid her down on the bed, removing himself out of her. Startled, once again, Hinata looked at him with a displeasing glare, she was savoring his cock and now he wants it out? Unbelievable.

"Hinata-hime, what is it that you want." Her pussy was lonely, she can't even think properly. She let out a whimper, "I can't understand, princess."

"Sasuke-kun, onegai," She reached down for her clit and before Sasuke can remove it, she spread her folds. "Fuck me with your big cock."

That made him twitch with hunger, he slammed himself back in, thrusts getting deeper and faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moans getting louder and louder. He stared into her eyes, "Who do you belong to?" He growled.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I BELONG TO YOU, USE ME. NARUTO CAN'T FUCK ME AS GREAT AS YOU DO." He smirked, clasping both of their hands together and stared at each other's orbs. White met black.

He pounded her, every thrust deeper and grew more and more passionate. Heat radiated their stomachs and they knew what was to come.

"Sasuke."

"I know."

Few more thrusts and his cock twitched inside her walls. The air was filled with throaty groans and sultry moans. The Uchiha's cum met the Hyuga's. Hinata quivering from the wildest climax she has ever experienced. Sasuke still deep inside of her. Heavy breathing covered the air. He pulled out and the Uchiha-Hyuga seed came dripping down out of her pussy.

The once innocent Hyuga begged for him to fuck her senseless, and he did. Now, she's laying with his cum deep inside of her, heaving. Satisfied with his artwork, he got up and searched for his clothes.

"Matte!" The woman squeaked, covering herself with the duvet."You said you'll stay for dinner."

"I already ate."

In that moment, she swore she saw Sasuke wink.

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it lol hehehehe, some Selena Gomez lyric mention if ya know what I mean. Please do comment! I'd love to hear what people have to say about my perviness. I'm writing a fanfic too! But I'll have to finish the third chapter before uploading it, it would be nice if you guys would wait for it! Thank you!


End file.
